Take Me to Church
by Jazziboon
Summary: Edward and Roy are taken as P.O.W by the Drachman Army and hounded for information about the mines, and why the fuhrer was so hell bent on getting it. Alphonse waits weekly for his brothers letters only to get none. When his worry and panic become too much, he gathers up the gang to find the missing soldiers. Can they save them before its too late?
1. Take Me to Church

Take Me to Church

Explosions resounded around the pair as they rushed through the grounds. Edward had managed to turn his metal arm into a shield to defend both him and Roy from flying debris. The Colonel wasbleedingfroman open wound on his arm, leaving a trail of blood as they marched on.

"Edward," Roy ground out as a mine bomb went off to his left. "We need to get to safe ground! Retreat!" Edward nodded stepping after Roy carefully to keep the bullets away from his commanding officer. The snow began to pound down harder straining their visibility. "Keep close," Roy frowned lengthening to the rope to tie around Edward's waist. Being just the two of them, they couldn't risk getting seperated. If it happened, it would be certain death.

"Roy," Edward frowned covering his eyes with his human arm. "Roy, I need a break!" He tried to keep his steps even with Roy's; to step in the same place the raven haired man had stepped. His foot faltered, however, and sent the duo tumbling down a small embankment. Thier limbs tangled as they crashed against hidden rocks, and tree trunks. Edward had felt something in his back crack as they finally landed at the bottom.

"It's not that damn hard to follow my footsteps!" Roy hissed rubbing his head looking up at where they had fallen from. "You're damn lucky they didn't trap this area! We're trying to survive Edward!" The ebony hair finally turned to look at the blonde. Something wasn't right. There were no birds chirping, there was no noise at all.

"It was an accident!" Edward hissed sitting up rubbing a raw spot that was sure to bruise on his back. "You're legs are longer than mine!" Roy couldn't resist the smirk that filled his face. The young man had just admited he was short—a rarity that he would cherish.

"Did you just..." The cocking of a gun behind his head silenced the commanding officer. Well, he thought sarcastically. That would by why things are silent.

"Stand up," The englished was mangled and disorientating. However, Roy forced his legs beneath him and turned to face the Drachman covered in minx fur to keep warm. The man's face was covered in a fur mask and snow white hair flowed out from under the hood of his jacket. "Good. You are Amestrians?" The sentence came slowly; this man had obviously only recently been schooled in the Amestrian language. He still had to think about the words and pronunciation as they eased out of his mouth.

Roy nodded his head warrily standing up to face the man. "Yes." The Dracman smirked and raised his gun at the duo. Roy knew that just a snap of his finger, he could burn the man before him easily.

"Good," The Drachman hissed whistling between his teeth. Before the two males knew it, they were surrounded by other Drachman soldiers.

"Shit," Roy cursed looking around him. Edward shivered beside him, his face flushed and exhausted. "Edward," He turned frowning. Ed didn't need any further words. He clapped his hands together and turned his arm into a blade. Roy smirked and pulled his gloves furhter up his hands. "Well gentlemen, looks like you just made our day more in-" Roy never got to finish his sentence as an elbow connected with his jugular vein. His vision went black instantly as he collapsed to the ground. He hissed annoyed looking at Edward, and begging him to run with his face.

Edward reached forward to grab his commanding officer before he hit the ground. "Roy," Edward growled looking at the soldiers surrounding them. There was no way he would be able to make it out of this situation with Roy. The blonde had a decision to make, and no matter what, he was positive he wouldn't be happy with the consequences.

"On your feet boy." One of the soldiers stepped forward. He had obviously had better knowledge and practice with the english language. Ed did as he was told reluctantly. Now was not the time for his pride to get the best of him. "Good. Turn your hand back to normal." He glared as Ed frowned slowly clapping his hand and turning his right arm back into its original state. "Now. Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Edward glared heavily at the snow fall as he followed the orders. The Drachman nodded to his subordinates, and they enclosed on the Amestrian soldiers.

Roy awoke with a harsh pounding in his temporal lobe. His eyes fought to open as he attempted to gather his surroundings and current state. What in the hell happened, he thought as he struggled to sit up properly. The ground beneath him was wobbling and trembling; as if he were in the back of a moving vehicle.

"You're awake," Edward grunted looking at the Colonel as he fought to regain conciousness.

"Barely," Roy sighed finally getting his bearings. He had been correct. Both he and the young blonde were bound, and in the back of a moving truck. The white canvas slapped against the support bars that curved over the vehicle. "This doesn't seem good." He frowned looking at the blonde and realizing that they had disconnected his automail, leaving him crippled and damn close to useless. "Edward," He hissed rubbing his temples.

"Shut up, I know." He growled gripping the blanket the Drachman's had given him closer to his body. The frostbite had done quite a bit of damage to his skin after they had crossed the Drachman border. He would have switched the type of metal in his automail, had the group had the supplies to do so. Unfortunately, however, Edward was stuck with his stainless steel.

"How bad is it?" Roy crawled over; his legs still numb from being from the blow to his jugular. "Let me see." Edward tensed as Roy managed to sit up beside him. He sighed and let the blanket drop; Roy flinched away frowning. How had he not noticed that Ed was suffering from frost bite? Obviously, he grunted to himself, of course the metal arm. Roy felt like he should have slammed his palm to his forehead.

"It's not that bad," Edward growled bristling as Roy brushed his fingers softly across the black skin.

The men were slammed into the front bed of the truck as the brakes stopped the vehicle. Voices sounded outside of the canvas; grumbling and yelling in a language unfamiliar to the soldiers of Amestris. One of the aliens threw open the gate and glowered at the men in front of him. He was dressed in rich white furs. His hair was chopped short and covered a scar over his face. He reached his fist in and grabbed the blanket covering Edward. The blonde growled and attempted to jerk it back, but with only a single grip on the itchy wool, he lost.

"Stand." A woman stepped forward. Her red hair was tied up tightly above her head. Had they been back home in Central, Roy would have sworn he was staring at a copy of Riza. "I said stand," She snapped pulling Edward to his only good foot. The man beside her smirked looking the blonde over. Edward flinched in anger as he glared out at the strange man. "Stand." The woman glared kicking Roy's leg roughly; forcing the man to stand on wobbly legs. "Good." She sneered and stepped back allowing other soldiers to step up and drag the two Amestrians out into the deep snow.

The female turned and barked orders at some other men. A group of four stepped up—one on each side of the men—and dragged the Commanding officer and his subordinate away from the truck. Roy paniced and trhew his elbow into the nearest man's chest. He had seen this scene too many times in the Ishvalan war to not understand what was coming. They were planning to kill them; to shoot them in the back of the heads while they knelt in the snow vulnerable to their commands.

Alphonse paced around the house ringing his hands in anxiety. He had been expecting his usual letter from Edward. The elder brother had been sure to send one every week since he left for the front lines,a nd it had yet to come this week. Alphonse had been sure to make his brother promise to keep in touch, and he knew Edward do his best to keep his promise no matter what.

"Alphonse," Winry sighed rubbing the blackened oil off her hands. She was currently creating a new lighter weight arm for Edward for his return. It wouldn't be his exactly, but it would be a good basis to go off of. "Calm down, you're making the dog anxious." She rubbed her forehead at the base of her hair line. The headache that was beginning to form was not going to go away any time soon. "I'm sure there's just some kind of delay." Pinako walked into the room flipping through the envelopes from various sender.

"Did Ed send anything?" Al jumped at the possibilty. His anxiety was really beginning to get out of hand, and it was driving everyone nuts.

"Not from Edward directly," Pinako commented holding out the manilla folder. Al gripped it anxiously. It was rather professionally sealed to be from the front lines. The elderly woman watched as the blonde ripped the envelope to shreds.

Alphonse held the small yellow slip in his hands. The other letters of sorrow, and apologies meant nothing. "No," He felt himself whisper as his eyes darted over the letters again and again. Not once did it seem like his mind was absorbing what was written. "No, it can't be." His chest tightened and looked up at Pinako and Winry. "Hes..." The tears began to slide down his cheeks one at a time; he didn't bother to try and control them. "Brother is M.I.A...assumed dead."

"Oh Al..."Winry slumped beside him and rubbed his back in soothing circles—similar to how Edward would. This only caused the boy to wretch forward as if his breath had been knocked from his chest. Surely there was some kind of mix up. His hands dug feebly through the leaflets; looking for one with the familiar hand writing. The one that would tell him this was all a cruel joke his brother had played on him. Nothing.

"Winry," He gasped looking at her in horror. "I can't breath."

Edward gasped in a shuddering breath before his head was plunged into the freezing water once more. The Drachmans were demanding information from him—mostly of the furher and of classified information. It wasn't as if Edward could give him a lot of what they were looking for. In situations like this, his mind just froze; all electrical connections lost.

"Stop." The woman from earlier hissed and squatted down in front him angrily. "Edward Elric," She growled grabbing his chin. His skin was a palish purple; too much more of this and the younger boy would be in shock from the temperature. "Just answer the question. What is the fuhrer planning to do with the Drachman mines?"

Edward wheezed glaring at her. Since when did the fuhrer have the Drachman mines? From what Edward could remember, they had lost that battle. Roy and he had managed to walk off the field mostly uninjured, until the Drachman's launched a last ditch attack. It came by surprise, and that was when they had lost all their men—when they had been seperated from the group and forced to wander around in the snow.

"We don't HAVE the mines," He spat doing his best not to bite his tongue. His teeth clattered against each other as his jaw attempted to warm up his facial muscles. "We didn't win that one."

That was obviously not the answer the woman was looking for as she slammed the back of her hand across Edward's cheek. The numbness caused the pain to shoot through his face and hurt that much more. "Do not lie to me boy! I saw your men camped outside the mines myself!"

Edward spluttered trying to get his mind straight. The Military had made it as far as the mines? Were they looking for him? "Where's Roy?" He sneered struggling against his captors.

"Sold." She glowered and leaned back smirking. "He was useless, went into shock. So we had to do something."

Edward felt the blood drain from his face as his attempts to get free stopped. Roy was in danger, and that was suddenly far more important.

Roy blanced at the sunlight that filtered in through the window. The pounding in his head sent rivets of pain throughout the rest of his body. What in the hell had happened? He sat up rubbing his temple carefully. "Fullmetal," He grunted looking around the small room. The young blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Edward!" He yelled standing up, hoping that perhaps the blonde was simply in another room. The raven haired male stood on wobbly legs from the confines of the warm blankets.

"Ah," The translator stepped in smirking. "So you're awake." She strolled over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "About time, Colonel." Roy backed away from the woman. She was extremely dangerous. He could feel the rage and vengence eminating from her.

"Who are you?" He hissed ready to snap his fingers at any given moment. She glowered and crossed her arms at him.

"My name is Luitenant Colonel Visa." She ground out. Roy tensed upon hearing the name. Visa had been a name spread around death and violence. He had seen exactly what she could do with her torture methods; the men would hallucinate as the doctors crowded around. The scars on their bodies sometimes healover important orafices; mens mouths would never open again if she so decided. "And you are Colonel Mustang yes?"

Roy nodded clenching his jaw. His muscles flexed warrily as images flashed in his mind of what this braud could do. "Where is Fullmetal?" He had last seen the young blonde as they climbed out of the truck. It was shortly thereafter that the needles had been driven deep into their skins. "What did you do with Edward!?"

"Nothing that should kill him as of yet." She smirked hautily as the Colonel glanced around trying to form some sort of plan. "However, if he keeps witholding what I want, he could be gone very soon." Roy prickled at the sentence and glared up at the woman. In any other situation Mustang would have thought she was beautiful; however, standing before him now, he only saw a monster. Ironic in the sense that he had once been in her position in the Ishvalan war.

"What do you want?" He growled seething at the helpless feeling. "I'd more likely to help. Fullmetal just follows orders." Visa smirked stroking her chin thoughtfully. Roy felt his stomach sink furhter inside his abdomen.

"I want to know what the Fuhrer plans to do with the mines. He must have something big in mind, he risked three platoons to get it." The female leaned back sucessfully.

"What?" Roy struggled to keep his anxiety down. There was no way the Fuhrer would send two more platoons to the mines after his had been utterly wiped out. And surely not without sending some kind of search party to look for survivors when they had missed the mandatory check in. "We...We're from the first platoon!" He snapped in annoyance. "If anything he wanted it because it was further ground, but we don't really know! We're lapdogs for the military...we do as we're told!"

Visa sneered and slapped the man across his cheek. She hated being lied to. Surely these two men knew exactly what was going down. After all, she had heard several stories of the Flame Alchemist taking out Drachman soldiers with the snap of his finger.

Pain flew through Roy's cheek as his thoughts swirled through his head. They had to have soldiers out looking for them. Surely Hawkeye and the gang wouldn't let them disappear unnoticed.


	2. Brothers

Brothers

Alphonse paced in the familiar office as the anxiety gripped his stomach. This was the last place he had been able to say goodbye to his brother before he was shipped off. His hands wrung each other as the door slowly opened to reveal the blonde he had been waiting on.

"Alphonse," Riza looked genuinely shocked. The bandage around her head reminded Alphonse that she had just returned home from the field herself not long ago. "Hello. What brings you here?" She cleared her throat as her eyes glanced around the room. She had taken over the office after her return—saying it would be better for Mustang to return to a clean office. It had never once occurred to her, that he may not return. To that, Alphonse could relate.

"I..."Alphonse had to take a deep breath to properly compose himself as he stepped forward. "I got this letter. You're joking right?" Riza frowned and furrowed her brows as she reached forward for the yellow slip. Her eyes glanced at the words and widened.

"This isn't my signature." She slumped into the black couch reading the small letters again and again. The tears swelled in her eyes and Al couldn't tell if it was from anger or sorrow. "I didn't sign this. There's no way I could have. I was out on a recon mission the day the mines were attacked. I was supposed to come back and tell them we had the go ahead. But when I got back..." A small tear dropped onto the paper blurring the words. Alphonse frowned and reached out softly to hug the woman. "I thought they had gotten through. I was waiting at the camp's hospital for him to come visit. This would explain why he never did."

"But if you didn't sign it," Alphonse keened looking up at the clouds outside. Surely, if it wasn't Riza Hawkeye's signature on the paper, there was a chance this was a fake. It could always be a way for someone to cover their tracks if something major had happened.

"Al," Riza looked at him shakily. She wanted so bad to follow the boys logic, to believe that the raven haired man she saw as a brother was alright. That they would come home okay, but she didn't want to hope only to have the idea destroyed. "I just..."

Al frowned turning on the woman trembling. "You have to help me Riza! There's no way brother would let himself get killed! And his letters have been coming farther and farther apart! I understand war gets dangerous, but he promise!" The tears spilled over his eyes as he pleaded with the officer to help him—to have just a little bit of faith. "Do you really think brother would be taken so easily?!"

Riza chewed on her lip a second before looking at the youngest Elric. "Understood." She smiled softly at him. "I'll get a group together. We'll start searching near the mines. They'd have to had left some sort of sign, right?" Alphonse smiled in relief and nodded.

"Mm, yes!" He jumped up and rolled his shoulders a renewed faith in finding his brother. "I'll get my stuff packed at the hotel. Let me know when you're ready."

Riza nodded and lead the young man out the door as she rushed back to Roy's desk to make a few phone calls.

Edward spluttered as his body was dropped roughly onto the cold ground. His breath came out in frozen puffs as the aches and pains reached into his bones. They had given up on getting any information out of him, and decided instead it would be far more fun to just torture the boy.

"Edward," Roy grunted crawling over to the small shivering blonde. The blackened skin around his port was getting worst by the day. "Shit," The raven whimpered depressedly as he draped his blanket over the boy and climbed under with him. "I'm sorry Edward," He sighed into Ed's locks gently. As his commanding officer, it was his job to keep the young man safe, and he had utterly failed. Edward groaned choking the iced water out of his mouth as he rolled over to clear his lungs.

"Shit," he whispered hoarsley as his body fought against him to sit up. "Roy?" He gasped as his eyes focused on the familiar face. "You're here!" He frowned as confusion set into his looks. Roy jerked the boy into a tight hug shivering as Edward's cold chest hit his. "They said that...that you were sold! I thought you were gone..." Edward whispered despondantly as he grasped tightly to the man.

"No," Roy sighed frowning and rubbed the blondes soaked hair. A new worry began to arise as he took in the boys features. His metalic arm and leg was pretty much useless in their mangled state. His skin had a light blue hue to it, and his lips were pretty damn close to purple. "Here closer," He frowned as he looked around for another blanket. Anything he could put on his subordinate to keep him warm. "You're going to die of pnuemonia if they keep this up."

Edward chuckled shaking his head, and groaned. "Nah, pretty sure they wouldn't let me. She thinks I'm important in some way or the other to the military. Bad news for her huh?" He hissed as his automail touched his leg and caused the skin to pucker and freeze instantly.

"Anyway we can disconnect those?" Roy watched as the pistons spun and squeak as Ed attempted to get his mangled limbs to move.

"Not without risking damage. They're connected to nerves...but I don't think I can even feel the nerves anymore." The boy picked at the blackened skin on his shoulder. Roy frowned and rubbed his head softly and sighed. "Do you think they'll try and find us?" Edward attempted to keep some hope in his voice, but after months of being on the field, and seeing nothing more depressing moments than good, hope was a hard thing to come by.

"I don't know," Roy sighed and rubbed his subbordinate's head. He didn't want to tell a lie, but what else was he supposed to tell him.

The ride to the camp was rough on the snow covered terrain. Alphonse had lost count of how many times they had slid backwards in the snow; or how many times the engine had stalled because of the temperature change. The fuhrer didn't seriously think he was going to be able to beat the Drachman's in this kind of weather was he? None of the Amestrians were prepared for such harsh snow and frozen temperatures.

"There's got to be a way to stop this," Alphonse frowned as he stared out of the frosted window. Thoughts rotated through his head as he fought for an idea to end what was considered the unstoppable. Not that doing something impossible was new to the brother. Afterall, he had seen the gate, and had survived human transmutation twice now; and he was just fine.

"To stop what Al?" Riza looked at the boy carefully. She knew exactly where his mind was. However, stating aloud such treason in a truck full of militarial commanders was far from a good idea. Getting the boy sent to jail would not look good on her application for a promotion.

"This!" Alphonse gestured to the men in the back—shivering, huddled up men who were fighting to keep the warmth in the end of their fingers and the tips of their noses. "He's going to..." Realization slapped the blonde in the head as his eyes widened. "He's going to get rid of us..." The sentence came out lower than just a mere utterance. Suddenly it all clicked. Edward had been writing about men being taken as prisoners of war, and coming back as if they had suffered the greatest of tortures. That would mean that they would be sure to retire as soon as they got home. In other words, the Drachmen were literally mentally torturing people into winning the war. "He's working with the enemy." Alphonse looked up into Riza's bright eyes. The soldier looked thrown off from the accusation. It had never crossed her mind that perhaps she was being decieved by the one thing in her life that had seemed so promising.

"There's no way," Riza whispered as her eyes squinted. "It would have been obvious. It's far too large of a move." Alphonse shook his head frowning as he chewed on his thumb nail. The more thought he put into it, the more his theory seemed to become a law.

"Not if it's guised under a war. We've always been at odds with the Drachma territory. If he had started this on terms with the enemy army...then..." He growled and clenched his hands in small fists burried deep in the furs that would protect him from the frost bitten temperatures. "That means someone has been telling them the states next move. They know what we're going to do before our soldiers do! It's a trap!"

Roy choked on the smoke as thehot iron hissed against his skin once more. He screamed arching his back in pain. There was no more asking for questions. Roy would never tell them anything; they were simply doing this for fun; for something to do to help releive their anger at the Amestrians. The iron was removed and all that remained was a circular welped burn.

The soldiers laughed cruelly as the Luitenant Colonel drooped further to the floor. He'd have collapsed hours ago had it not been for the elk leather cuffs that bound him to the ceiling above.

"Stop," Visa smirked sitting in a plush red lounge chair. Roy was almost positive that the chair hadn't started out red. He could almost see the drips of blood oozing from it. "Come now Roy," She purred leaning towards the man and ran her fingers gently across his torso. "Surely you can handle a little burn. You ARE the Flame Alchemist after all." Roy panted slightly, glaring the mistress that had managed to coil him in a ball of pain. "Cotinue," She sighed leaning back; sipping her red wine like she was watching an opera at a fine facility.

Roy wheezed easing away from the newly heated iron. He considered himself lucky as a disturbance just outside the room saved him from another burning. Visa jumped up out of her chair and snarled swaying over to the door. "What in the hell is going on out there!?" She yelled and froze in a salute slamming the door shut. "Sir," She whispered in shock as her leading general walked down the hallway with none other than Edward Elric in his grasp. The small boy was fighting against the restraint on his upper arm; a slew of curses flew from his mouth.

"What have I told you about unexpected visitors Major Visa?" The bearded man slowed to a halt infront of his own subordinate. "We're in a war, not a torture chamber." He growled glaring harshly at Visa. She visibly tensed as the underlying tone came through. She had finally been caught. For months now Visa had gotten away with torturing the Amestrian soldiers; it was a fun game for her. But now it would be time to suffer the consequences. "I've contacted their Platoon. They'll be going home this evening. I highly suggest they remain presentable."

Edward trembled looking at the man holding him gratefully. Yes, he had only been in the facitliy for a two days, but she had already burned his lungs with iced water and left her mark on his body. "We're going home?" The blonde's voice slihghtly trembled. Surely Edward's luck had never been this good before. Surely there had to be some kind of catch.

Alphonse could barely see past the edge of his nose as he stepped out of the truck into the newly made camp. Some of the soldiers were still scurrying to get their tents together, and the snow still held the red remenants of the battle before. The alchemist's heart sunk to his stomach as he realized that some of the stains could belong to his brother.

"Let's go Al," Riza placed a strong hand on the youth's shoulder and steered him towards an empty spot in the field. "This is where our tent will be." She smiled softly down at him as the began to unpack the large rectangle of canvas and eased it over its supports.

"They haven't cleaned everything up yet," Al whispered as he brushed snow out from under the small tent and dug a small hole to build a small fire to keep them warm. "I can still the blood." Riza rubbed his back gently and nodded. She could understand just how the other blonde was feeling. He wasn't the only one who had lost someone important to them in this whole ordeal. "We'll find them though. I feel positive about it."

Riza nodded at the young boy and sighed rolling her shoulders. "For now, we'll need all the rest we can get."

Roy Mustang groaned in pain as the snow beat down on his body. His hands were stockaded in front of him making him unable to clap. The blonde followed behind him; shivering and limping from the frost bite that was spreading along his body. "Where are we going?" Roy hissed as they neared a ledge. Visa turned to him scowling angrily.

"I've got orders to release you. He never said how I was to release you, just to release you." A dangerous smirk covetted her lips. "But before that I wish to have some fun with you." She grabbed the leather whip from her hip and cracked it in the air; threatening the pain that was bound to come. "Turn around." She hissed.

Edward made to shout out a sarcastic response but the sting across his face cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

Roy watched as blood began to ooze from the cut on his subordinate's face. "Edward," He hissed angrily. "Just turn around, do what she says." He followed his own orders and presented his back to the vile woman. Edward seethed as he presented the pale skin of his back. He could almost feel Visa's vicious smile at his back.

"I'll enjoy this." The cruel woman cracked her arm back and threw it forward. The leather whip crashed into Edward's back causing the young alchemist to scream out in frozen pain. Roy flinched trying to avoid the urge to reach out and comfort his young subordinate. Visa laughed and shook her head before smirking and letting Roy suffer as she had Ed. Roy hissed takign deep breaths to avoid releasing the sound of pain she wanted to hear. That simply wouldn't do.

"Roy," Edward whined standing up from the snow, only to receive another strike. Roy flinched deciding against his better judgement, and threw himself over Edward. This proved to work exactly as Roy had predicted. The whip came down harshly on both of their bodies; the stinging worst as the cold began to ebb at their skin.

"Seperate them!" Visa hissed glowering at Roy angrily. "How dare you..."

Alphonse paced the snow embankments scouring the freshly fallen snow. Tears pricked the edge of his eyes as hopelessness sank in. There wasn't a single sign of the man he had come to the camp to find. "Brother," He whispered to himself as another black cloud of smoke rose above the tents. He had thought that the bodies of the soldiers form before had already been taken care of. He had been proved completely wrong when he awoke in the morning to the smell of burning flesh and hair as the bodies were burned on the pyres. As he had passed the towers on the way out, he wondered if it would be easier know for a fact that his brother was dead, and not just M.I.A. At least then, he would know his brother isn't suffering by any means.

"Alphonse," Riza frowned walking out from the treelines. She held something tattered and blue in her hands. It was part of Roy's uniform. They had been this way; and what really struck the young blonde was the fresh blood that seemed to ooze from it.

"They're alive," The whisper seemed to take all the breath from his body. They were alive; but how bad were they injured?


	3. Deliver Us

Deliver Us

Roy panted lost to his new surroundings; he and Edward had been seperated about fifteen minutes ago. The blonde had been dragged out kicking and screaming. Roy felt his stomach slip into a tight knot as he thought of what Visa's men were doing with them. She had released them all right. They now had free reign of a single stone room somewhere deep in a cave.

"Edward!" Roy frowned as the walls ehoed back to him. Roy could hear a faint voice echoing back to him. He tried his best to focus on it; to determine where exactly it was coming from. He tried again, yelling his subordinate's name into the depths of the cave.

Edward whined pushing his face against the bars of his cell. "Roy!" He called back anxiously. His back stung as blood ran down the gashes. Visa had found it appropriate to punish Ed in front of Mustang. Had the situation been different, the blonde was almost sure he would hate the ebony haired man. But as it stood, he wanted nothing more than to be near him. He wheezed a bit as the metal of the bar bit into his hand. "Shit," Edward whined collapsing one of the stone walls.

Visa had been smart about tying his hands behind his back; someone on her team had properly done their research. They knew exactly what to do to make both of the men helpless, and Edward hated it. He hated not knowing what was coming next; not knowing if his life would be ended slowly and painfully, or the opposite? He could feel the tension of the situation taking his arm and twisting it behind his back.

Roy burried his head in an attempt to keep head level. This could be a good situation. They were kept out of the cold; they were unattended. He just had to map out when the guards would make their rounds. This was familiar land; this was more like what he was used to from the Ishvalan war. "Keep calm Fullmetal." He settled back in a corner easing his pained back against the stone wall. The chill soothed the angry welps and numbed the stinging pain. "I've got a plan." His hand draped over a small rock and suddenly, he felt like he was back.

Somewhere down the hall, a door opened; the hinges screeching in protest as heeled shoes clicked into the room. Roy backed into a corner hidden in the shadows as he glowered at the new woman who stepped up to the bars.

"Well," Her smooth voice bounced off the walls of the cavern. "We've caught the all mighty Colonel Roy Mustang," Her black hair fell in small whirling rivullettes. Roy glared at the female; something was oddly familiar about her, and it put him on edge. What luck would it be, if someone he had scorned in Amestris now had the power to destroy him? "Who else have we got?" She left the man and turned to her left to travel to the other prisoner. Roy felt his heart drop in his stomach as she left.

Edward looked up as the woman stood in front of him. The hairs on his arms pricked as he recognized the familiar face. "Lust," He hissed standing; not bothering to hide the fact that he was still rather weak and chilled.

"Riza! Over here!" Al panted doing his best to climb up the snow embankment. The snowstorm had worsened and it made it hard to keep track of where the other was—even with the rope that tethered the two together.

Riza dug her fingers into the snow for a good grip and continued her trek towards her new found partner. She found that Alphonse had quite a bit of knowledge about the snow, and many other things that had made the search for the two lost soldiers infinitely easier. Her senses went on high alert as someone reached down and grabbed her wrist; however when she recognized the black military issued gloves, she relaxed—one of the worst mistakes she could have done.

Alphonse yelped feeling a rough tug on the rope tethered to his torso. "Riza!" He called worried as the tugging became harder. His hands slipped from the grip they held in the snow as he was drug further into the snowdrifts. Finally, he was faced with the top of the ledg, and several pairs of heavy black leather boots. "What?" The young blonde yelped in surprise as he was jerked to his feet on the edge of the cliff. Dark grey eyes glared into his smirkingly. "Evy," He gasped in surprise as the bouncy hair blew in the wind; striking wildly even in its pulled back state.

"Hey Mutt," Envy growled annoyed, "Where's your brother?"

"Fullmetal!?" Roy yelped in a panic as the young blonde made no noise. "What the hell is going on down there?"

"Well," Lust sighed rubbing her black bangs away from her head. "Seems I've really lucked up when I got involved with Visa." Edward glared at the female as her nails shot out; only lightly cutting his cheek. He could have sworn he had seen the last of them when he had gotten his brother's body back. What in the hell was going on?

"You're still alive?" He glared harshly as the smirk formed on her plump red lips. "I thought you were long gone."

"That's obviously as far from being real as possible," She purred bending down to the blonde. "No, we've been ressurrected once more. This time though, we won't be shot back down." She stepped back and smirked as Visa eased up behind her. "Hello Love."

Edward hissed angrily preparing to transmute his arm if necessary. There was something extremely wrong with this picture. Things were getting confusing; and the twists and turns were only getting more dangerous.

"I have a plan for you, Edward Elric, and this time it will not fail." Lust lengthened her nails; the tips glinting heavily in the soft light. "However, it includes something you harbor inside."

Edward snarled angrily tensing as Lust swung her hand towards the bars. In an instant Edward had his arm transformed and the tips of Lust's nails were destroyed. The female homunculus screeched jerking her hand away from the bar.

"You'll pay for that Fullmetal." She turned away looking to Visa softly, "Punish him." The young male shivered at the evil glint that entered the younger female's eyes.

"Oh gladly," Visa smirked beckoning two of her private soldiers into the cavern. "Disable him. I don't want him to be able to use alchemy." She waved her hand in front of the lock causing the mechanisms inside to slide open. The soldiers saluted the female; and made their way into the cell holding the blonde.

Edward Elric was never one to go down without a fight; he lunged towards the soldiers swinging his blade at them in defensive maneuvers. Like hell he planned on going down so easily. Visa snarled getting annoyed with her men.

"Get him locked down!" She growled flexing her hands angrily. Lust's glared sharpened angrily as her nails stretched out in annoyance. The black spears thrust through the two soldiers chests; pinning Edward to the cave wall by his shoulder.

Roy cried out at the boys pain. He hated being clueless about what was going on—especially when the consequences could literally be life or death for both of them.

"Edward! Let him go!" Roy hissed trying his best to squeeze through the bars. Desperation was starting to set in as images of what was happening to the young blonde flitted through his head. Those damned nails could have hit him anywhere. For all Roy knew, his subordinate was already dead; bleeding out onto the stone floor, never to see another ray of warm sun.

"Shut your mouth!" Visa hissed cocking her gun. The fact that her well trained soldiers couldn't even take down a single child frustrated her beyond no end. She had gone through and made sure she had hired some of the strongest soldiers in Drachma, they should have been able to restrain the boy easily. Lust sighed destracting her claws and stared at the tips of her fingers in disgust.

"I really do hate making a mess," The ravenette sighed.

"And why should we trust you?" Alphonse glowered at Envy warily. The Edward look alike was glaring harshly at the ground. Had he been shorter, Alphonse would have almost believed it was the real Edward Elric.

"Simple," He growled snappishly. "I don't need her to open that damn gate again. She plans on using your brother's soul as a promise for passage to the other side." Alphonse felt the blood drain from his face as the story sank in. "If that gate is opened, it won't close this time. Truth is getting pissed off at being screwed over so many times, and he's out for blood. Once he tastes your brother, he'll come after you and all of Amestris."

Alphonse's knees gave out as the situation weighed on his mind. How on earth had the war between Amestris and Drachma turned into the survival of all of Amestris? Al's thoughts flitted momentarily on ideas of how to save his brother, but nothing properly stuck.

"How do we stop this?" He looked up at his once enemy determined to use him to save his brother, and his country.

Edward screamed in pain as his nerves were released from his automail. At some point during this operation a lowgrade fever settled into his bones, and caused the cold to become frigid. He could hear Visa whispering something off to his left, but was otherwise blind. In order to keep him calm—even more likely to keep him from forming an escape plan—he was blindfolded.

"Stop fighting it," Visa hissed in his ear. Her enjoyment at his pain was all too clear. She was in love with his pained screams. The female held something hot over his stomach before stamping it down into his skin. Edward hissed at the pain arching his back slightly in an attempt to loosen his bindings. "Relax," Visa cooed brushing the boy's bangs away from his forehead. "Just let it flow through you, enjoy it." She giggled pulling back as the boy glared at her hatefully.

Lust sighed watching the blonde struggle before giving in to her natural instinct. "Stop," She groaned placing a long hand on Visa's shoulder. "I still need him alive."

Visa grumbled rolling her eyes, but turned to her soldiers none the less. "Take him back to the damned cell." Turning to Lust she cocked her head in quisitively, "What are we going to do with Roy Mustang?" Lust found herself smirking at the name.

At one point, she'd have called him handsom, and would have considered it a shame to have him murdered. However, after the incident in Laboratory 5, she was reconsidering her stance. She could always use the raven haired man to make a rather nice hommunculus—but then she risked retaliation from the other homunucli. They weren't always so keen on the idea of having another one like them running around.

"Leave him be for now," She turned towards the door crossing her arms her chest. "I'll come up with something for him."

The duo said nothing as they followed the homunculus. Alphonse had to admit, that over the time since the initial opening of the gate, the man had changed. He wore a more human expression, and wasn't quite as angry as he had been. The gate had shown the beast the truth; and therefore subdued it in its newfound life.

"How can we trust him?" Riza whispered pulling her fur lined coat closer to her body. The tip of her nose was starting to turn a dark red, and she feared that if they didn't take cover soon, it would begin to form frost bite.

Alphonse sighed in defeat shrugging his shoulders. Honestly, he had been wondering the same thing since they began to follow the young being. "I'm not sure, but if he knows where brother is I'm going to follow. Besides," He looked up at the foggy grey sky and shook his head. "At this point, its not like we really have a choice." Riza tensed glaring ahead warily. Her hand fingered the gun in its holster attached to her hip. She never really liked the odds.

"Hey, blondie!" Envy yelled over the snow blowing into their ears. "This way! We'll camp out here for the night!" The beast slipped between two rocks into a far warmer cavern. Alphonse followed looking around; his body immediately relieved from the cold. "Alright," He sighed rubbing his hands together looking at the other two.

"Where's my brother?" The young Elric blurted the question before he could even thank Envy for finding them a secure place to break.

"With Lust unfortunately," He sighed finding himself a spot to sit. "Can you transmute some stuff and start a fire?" Alphonse frowned and reached into his pack for one of the survival manuals. He had already read it before they left; it could at least be of some use at this point. The blonde began ripping the pages out seperately and transmuting each page into a log of wood. "Thanks," Envy grunted; his sharp teeth clicking together inperceptably. "They're a few more miles north of here; almost entering the Drachman's Central Command. We can't get there just yet because of the force of this blizzard. If we go any further, you two will die."

Alphonse didn't bother to fight with the homunculus. How could he fight with reason? He stared at the purple tips of his fingers and worked to get the blood circulated throughout them.

"What are the forces behind Lust?" Riza crossed her arms watching as the other blonde began a fire. The warmth brushed against her cheeks causing goosebumps to rise. "We need to know what we're up against, and if we should wait and try to call in reinforcements."

Envy shook his head and sighed, "I've already taken care of that. Lust is working with a psycho named Visa who is one of the ranking officers under the Drachman militia. The only other people who would know about Fullmetal, and the Flame would be the soldiers under Visa's command—which she would gladly sacrafice if it meant her getting eternal youth. Which means we have to go in saying Lust is liar, and that there really is no Eternal Youth."

"And why are you helping us?" Riza still refused to believe that the animal that had once been taught to maim anything remotely human had their best interest at heart; if he even had one.

"Simple, and like I said." He glared at her crossing his arms in his own defiance; reminding the luitenant of the alchemist they were currently trying to rescue. "I don't want to see that damn gate ever again in my life, and if its opened again, you bet your damn ass it's going to come for both Fullmetal and me. It's not your interest or safety I'm worried about. So don't get me wrong. I'm out to save my own ass."

Riza shrugged her shoulders able to handle that answer. "Then know that when the time comes again after we're done helping each other, I will shoot you when threatened."

Envy grinned deviously at the woman before him. He could come to quite like this girl; he definitely understood why Roy always seemed to have an interest in her. "Sounds just fine to me."

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out. Work has just been kicking my butt, and then on top of that College started again so I've been trying to write around my assignments! So just bear with me during these slow updates okay?**


	4. Soundtrack of Their Life

Soundtrack of Their Life

Edward stared at the stone ceiling wallowing in his own self pity. Lust had saved him from any further torture Visa could induce on him. However, that didn't solve the problem of why Lust needed him. Hell, it didn't even come close to even beginnign to answer the questions that whirled around the inside of his head.

"Roy," He wheezed sitting up. The Flame had long since fallen into a desperate sleep. A guilt stung at Ed's chest as he stared at his comrade. When had escaping the clutches of war to get to safety, turned into the exact opposite? And of course, on top of all that, it was Ed's fault. Perhaps had he kept himself quieter they'd never have been found by Visa and her men. "I'm sorry," The blonde whispered leaning his back against his commanding officers and forced his eyes shut.

Roy's chest gave a tight squeeze as the words slipped from the young man's mouth. Roy had yet to give up hope; he still had a single glove left. He had been hiding it just in case—after all, a commanding officer is always prepared. Now the raven haired man just had to wait until the time was right and use it.

Visa sneered at the ravenette squirming under her rough embrace. "I don't get it," She growled panting as she collapsed beside her. "Why do you need him alive?!" The woman had become livid just thinking about keeping the agitating blonde alive. "What does he have to do with eteranl youth?"

"Because darling," Lust sighed staring at the ceiling. It had been quite some time since she last felt pleasure; not that Visa was really good. "I need him to open the Gate of Truth. You'll see once its done." Visa scowled and crossed her arms reminding Lust very much of the boy she liked to torture.

"The Gate of Truth," Visa rolled the words in her mouth decisively. "I've heard of that somewhere I'm sure." Lust smiled and covered her lovers lips with her owns.

"Now now love," She purred turning out the lights for the night. By morning Visa wouldn't even be able to think straight, and talk of the Gate would be long forgotten. Visa glared lightly into the darkness, her own thoughts swirling with a morbid curiosity.

"It stopped snowing," Envy growled rubbing the ache in his back. Sleeping against a rock was far from his idea of a good nights sleep. However, the being didn't let that really bug him much. He had far more important things to worry about.

Alphonse sighed and rubbed his forehead awakening to the grumbles of Envy. He had wanted to enjoy the warmth a little longer; knowing that outside the wind temperature could easily drop below zero. It was at points like this when he regretted giving up being a suit of armor.

"Get up," Envy nudged Riza with his boot. The blonde rang off a shot at his head glaring harshly; the bags under her eyes indicating she had far less sleep than the males.

"Don't touch me." She stood up brushing herself off. The blonde was far from being in the mood to deal with the monster.

"Hurry," He sighed crossing his arms; his new leather jacket whining as it stretched. "We've got to get to their base today. If not Visa will lock us out for good." Alphonse frowned and rubbed his head. He remembered asking questions last night, but the answer always seemed muddled to him.

"Who is Visa? Envy," He glared coming to his complete senses. "Tell us again what is going on."

Envy groaned and rubbed his forehead. His patience for the two human beings was beginning to wear thin. Not that he had much patience for them to begin with. "Fine," He sighed and frowned glaring as the two sat back against the walls once more. "Lust wants to reopen the Gate. How do you do that?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "That's right! Human sacrafice! And who exactly is in the clutches of Lust that she's been trying so hard to get to stay dead because of Father?" He gasped mockingly at Alphonse. The blonde was losing his temperment. He could handle his brother's sarcasm; he had grown up with it. But this was a new kind of annooyance. "The one and only Fullmetal Alchemist, who just so happens to be your brother."

"And what's in it for you?" Alphonse crossed his arms his temper getting the better of him. Usually he would have better control of his emotions; but the lack of sleep and the bone chilll had gotten to him.

"The Gate." He collapsed into an annoyed heap rubbing his temples. This was giving him quite the headache. "If its opened again, Truth will come out completely. He'll kill everyone in the damn room, and find his way into the outside world." Alphonse nodded in thought. "Meaning, if I get your brother away from Lust, she won't be able to open the Gate."

"But what's going to stop her from using the other soldiers?" Riza glowered from under her bangs. Her stomach was growling with hunger making even her calm demeanor slip.

"I..." He growled a the hole in his idea. Who the hell was she to make note of it? But damn, that would leave him pointless. He'd have to come up with some other idea. "I don't know. She has to have some special use for Fullpipsqueak herself, or else she wouldn't be so damned intent on getting him."

Alphonse eyed his enemy warrily. With all of the things that weren't adding up, the trust from last night was quickly fading away. "So we're going on blind trust here, and we're just supposed to believe you're not leading us into some death trap?"

Envy glowered at the two crossing his arms angrily. "I kept the brat safe before haven't I?"

"You've also tried to kill him as well."

Roy awoke the next morning to an uncomfortable, shivering heat on his back. He rolled over looking at the body next to him. The blonde's face was flush with fever. Roy frowned and rolled Ed onto his back pressing his hand to his subordinate's forehead.

"Damnit," Roy frowned jolting back. There was no way he'd be able to escape with a sick Edward. The Flame cursed his luck collapsing back into a small heap. How in the hell had they even gotten into this situation? Why was it always his luck?

"Roy," Edward whispered waking up. The pounding behind his eyes intensified as he sat up. "You okay?"

"Hardly Fullmetal." Roy growled glowering at the ground. "I'm starting to think we're never getting out of here." Edward shook his head frowning.

"Don't think like that Mustang, we've gotten out of worse."

"Correction Fullmetal, YOU'VE gotten out of worst. I'm hardly ever involved in your tyranic escapades."

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head sitting up. "Well we're stuck in this one together. Lust has some kind of derranged plan for me."

"Which makes escaping that much more important. If she's got plans, then it can only be lethal." Roy sighed looking around at his surroundings hopelessly. He was simply exhausted; both from his situation and the war. It had been months since he had some sort of decent slee, not to mention a meal. His stomach rolled at the single thought of food. "We're going to die if they don't feed us."

"Then it looks like today is your lucky day Flame," Lust strolled over holding two plates of food. The steam wafting off them made Roy's mouth water.

"How do we know they're not poisoned?" Roy's eyes narrowed at the female dangerously. His hands fingered the white material hidden inside his pocket. If he moved to suddenly he was sure Lust would manage to dodge his attack; but that still left them locked in this cell. He would have to wait until someone messed up with the lock.

"I've got to have Elric alive, I wouldn't poison it." She rolled her eyes at the acusation and slid the plates under the bars. Roy reached for the plate of food still warry of the woman. He didn't want to test his luck, but if he didn't eat he would never have the energy to get him and his subordinate out of this mess.

"Fine."

Winry paced around her house. Alphonse has quickly disappeared, and she had heard absolutely nothing from him. She had even phoned central demanding to speak with Riza—the blonde was gone as well. "I've got to go after them," She sighed to her grandmother as she packed a bag. "Something isn't right, and I don't really think I can let them go through this alone!"

Pinako nodded huffily crossing her arms. She had known her granddaughter would follow those boys to their graves—not that she regretted it. She was far more proud of those boys than she'd ever truly care to admit. "I'm going with you," She nodded decisively. Like hell she would let her granddaughter turn out like the boys; getting herself into trouble at the worst of times.

"What?" Winry spluttered staring at her grandmother.

"I've got the same feeling. I'm not letting you go alone."

Riza rubbed her forehead trying to ebb away a headache. The snow, and the cold were starting to get the best of her, and that was far from good.

"How much further?" She glared looking straight ahead.

"Just up there." Envy pointed up the cliff to a door that was embedded into the side of a snow covered cliff. "Once we get in there we're good to go. We can split up, find the pipsqueak and get out."

"And what if one of us gets captured instead? I think its better as a group." Alphonse looked at Envy. There would be absolutely no point in going on this mission if none of them even made it out alive. But he was so close—he could almost feel his brother. "I just want my brother safe."

"And believe me," Envy groaned losing his patience. "We'll get him out alive. Now will you please just work with me?" Riza sucked her teeth in annoyance. This felt more like a suicide mission than a rescue mission.

Roy jumped at the sirens that screeched through the corridors just past the heavy steel door that sealed them in the dungeon. "What in the hell is going on out there?" He stood up carefully; being sure to set the sleeping Edward down on his good side. After eating, the blonde claimed he was feeling nauseated, so Roy had pretty muched forced him to sleep.

Muffled voices sounded through door as Visa stormed in angrily. "How in the hell did you get out where we are!?" She hissed reaching her hand through the bars to grab Roy's jacket. With a brute strength that Roy wasn't aware she had, she pulled him to the bars. "I'm going to kill you." She growled unsheathing the dagger she had kept hidden on her hips for such an instance.

Roy quickly reached into his pocket slipping his glove on. If she was claiming they were someone from his side, then now was the perfect time to use them. "I don't think so," He smirked holding his finger up beside her ear and snapping. Visa screamed in pain as the flames brushed against her cheek before almost completely engulfing her. The raging howl echoed through the room causing the walls themselves to vibrate. For a moment, Roy worried that they were about to have the cave roof collapse on them.

"You sick bastard! Where did you get your glove!?" She screamed finally managing to douse the fire.

"Visa, enough!" Lust hissed from the doorway. Her arms shot out as her nail elongated pinning Visa to the wall by her shoulder. "Sorry love," She smirked as she turned back to Roy. "But they won't be getting away that easily."

"Oh I beg to differ," Alphonse growled behind the woman. He had managed to sneak up behind the woman and place his sharpened staff at the back of her neck. One wrong move, and he would shove it through either paralyzing her, or killing her. Alphonse wouldn't mind doing either to this woman before him.

"Envy lead you here?" She glared ahead at Roy. She had been planning on the other homunculus to lead them here; it would complete her plans perfectly. The more to sacrafice the better; the Gate would open widely for her soon enough. "About time you damn chameleon."

Envy smirked stepping from behind Alphonse, "Sorry, they had a lot of questions ya know." Alphonse frowned turning towards Envy; he had been planning for something like this.

Roy glared poising his fingers ready to snap once more. "Step aside Alphonse."

Envy growled quickly changing his arm into a snake and wrapped it tightly around Alphonse's neck. The blonde gasped and clawed at the serpant; his air circulation cut off.

Edward whined coming to; his fever was really roughing up his body. He could have sworn he heard Alphonse's voice. "Roy," He sat up shakily and jolted at the sight before him. "What in the hell?" Lust hissed glaring at him.

"Stand up Fullmetal," Roy growled warrily easing his way back beside his subordinate. "We're about to get out."

Winry tapped her foot impatiently on the train to Central. The feeling in her gut had gotten much worst since leaving the quiet town. She just knew, for a fact, that the brothers were in danger—something they may not come back from. Pinako placed her hand on her granddaughter's knee to stop her nervous energy.

"Relax," She smiled tensely; she had made a phonse call just before leaving to someone of importance. She hadn't even expected him to answer, but as soon as he did, she knew she had him on her side. "I've got several people going to meet us in Central. They're going to help us save them."

"How do you even know they need saving?" Winry whined brushing her bangs away from her forehead. "I've just got a bad gut feeling."

Pinako snorted rolling her eyes and leaned her head back sucking on her pipe. "They're the Elric brothers Winry. When are they not in a life or death situation?"

Winry couldn't help the wry smile that broke out across her face. They had always been okay before, what was making now any different?"

"Enough," Riza hissed stepping up cocking her gun behind Envy's head. She was getting tired of this stupid cat and mouse game. She had called for reinforcements whilst looking for Edward on her own. She had figured something like this would happen; this was why she had a radio secretly hidden in her backpack. She had learned something from babysitting Roy Mustang; to think ahead.

"Well," Envy snarled turning and frowned at the soldiers standing behind the woman. "Who's damn side are you on!?" He snapped at them forgetting his grip on Alphonse just long enouggh for the blonde to jab his elbow into the homonculus' stomach and slip down.

Roy took the instance to send a flame at Envy that impressed even the Flame Alchemist himself. Lust growled in annoyance and turned sending one of her spikes into what she assumed was Roy's chest. However, when the smoke from the flame settled, she was quite shocked to see who she had hit instead.


	5. Deliverance

Deliverance

Roy felt himself going limp; the sharpened nail had stopped just few centimeters from his chest. The person standing in front of him was undecipherable by the mask that covered their face. Alphonse trembled staring at the blonde female that had managed to rush past in time to protect her commanding officer. Riza hissed grabbing Lust's nails and snapping it out of her shoulder.

"No one will kill the Colonel before I have a chance to." The blonde female stood proudly ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder from her bloody wound. Correcting her uniform blazer, she glared at Visa and Lust. After all, she had knowingly planned for something like this. Before they had even entered the snow covered building.

Roy stared in astonishment as his men barrelled through the door—some dressed in the Drachman uniform. He stepped back from the bars and turned picking up Edward shakily. The blonde groaned shivering as the harsh air hit his warm back.

"Visa Windshelt," The Drachman commander from earlier stepped into the room sighing and shaking his head. "You are under arrest for contempt of order from a ranking officer, human trafficing and abuse, as well as attempting to open the Gate of Truth." The man waved his hand, silently commanding his officers to place the iron cuffs that would prevent her escape. The commander turned to the two prisoners and sighed opening the bars, "My sincerest apologies. I contacted one of your ranking officers Colonel. They were quick to inform me that infact, your men had won fair and square. I suspect you will want compensation for your injuries and trauma?"

Roy shook his head stepping out carrying the blonde, "Honestly sir, I want nothing more than a good meal, and some warm clothes. Ah," He glanced at Riza who was painfully holding her shoulder. "And a medic for treatment if you could."

The officer nodded and smiled warmly making way for the duo to move about. Roy sighed contently; finally able to stretch his legs. Lust and Envy had managed to disappear in the sudden rush of soldiers, but Roy knew they would be back. They had a plan, and the homonculi never gave up.

"How is he doing?" Alphonse paced beside his brother's bed anxiously. Seeing his elder brother in such a state of disarray had unsettled him slightly.

"He'll be fine," The military nurse smiled at the young blonde as she finished checking the vitals of her two patients. "His ports are lightly infected though, but I believe that's from exposure." Alphonse nodded chewing his thumb nail. That had been one of the first things he had noticed when he had been able to get a decent look at his brother—his missing automail. He had even been allowed to search the grounds for it. Alphonse had looked everywhere he could think of to find the missing arm and leg but could find nothing; which was worrisome.

"If you're sure." Alphonse sighed and collapsed into the chair beside the gurney. "What about the Colonel?" The nurse sighed and looked exasperatedly at the blonde. Being a Drachman she wasn't sued to such sensualness. Growing up in the frigid snowland, it was fend for yourself. She had never been so dependent or worried about anyone; seeing it in this Amestrian boy was like seeing an alien. Funny, how they could live on the same continent and be so close borderwise, yet they react so differently to the same situation.

"I'll go check." She turned and left the room as quickly as she could. The emotion in the young man's face was simply too much.

"What do you mean he's in Drachma?!" Winry scowled angrily at the soldiers that had tried to explain that the youngest Elric brother had chased after his sibling. "He's Amestrian! He's supposed to be in Mr. Roy Mustang's office discussing any information with Ms. Riza Hawkeye! How did he end up in Drachma?!" The soldier at the desk simply flinched; her glasses falling crooked on her face.

"I-I don't know! I'm just telling you what I was told!" Scheska whined anxiously at the angry blonde. She really didn't know what to tell her; Hughes had just up and left earlier in the day to fetch all three of the injured, as well as Alphonse. "But they'll be here by wednesday!" Perhaps adding in a return time would calm the firey blonde down.

Winry sighed cocking her hip and transferring her satchel to the floor. Where on earth would she stay until Wednesday? Not that it was that far away in the week; it was just inconvienent.

"There's an open vacancy at one of the military hotels. I could call and say you're waiting for Eward," Scheska whined trying to appease the only other friend she had. The poor brunette still didn't get out of the house very much.

Winry sighed rubbing her temples and nodded, "I suppose that will have to do. It's not like there's anything else we could do really. Besides, Granny is already out and checking out new designs." The blonde slumped over dramatically as she picked up her bag once more; slinging it over her shoulder heavily. "We should have dinner tonight!" Winry giggled happily as she smiled warmly at the brunette.

"O-okay," Scheska smiled slightly confused by the blonde's bipolar personality. "That sounds wonderful to me." Winry nodded happily making her plans and turned on her heel to go find the hotel that would provide her housing tonight.

Edward groaned leaning against his commanding officer as the train rocked heavily on the tracks. The inner heating system had some how been compromized, so even though the blonde was safe and on his way to being healthy once again, his bones were still chilled. The only way to keep warm was really to curl up to the other man; Alphonse had instantly taken up Hawkeye's proposal to share a blanket—Roy was feeling far less generous.

"You're stealing all the blanket!" Roy hissed attempting to jerk his blanket back up to his shoulders. Edward glared at the older man; his face completely covered by the blanket.

"Well now I can't see anything!" Edward harrumphed trying to pull the blanket back down to his height. "Asshole," He mumbled when Roy refused to let the blanket budge. Alphonse rolled his eyes across the aisle. The two 'men' had been arguing since they left the Drachman hospital.

"What if we switched seats?" Alphonse offered to Roy. "That way you and the Luitenant can keep warm, and I'll keep brother warm." Roy perked at the idea then nodded. Honestly, he had been hoping to get a change; both of scenery and body temperature. Although Edward had been considered cleared by the nurse, the young man still had a high fever.

"I don't know," He mumbled smirking at Edward who was still glaring at him; his golden eyes narrowed in rage. "He seems pretty damn content," The smugness in his voice was sure to drive the blonde wild.

"Fuck you," Edward hissed his hair bristling. Yepp, that month stint of being subjected to small tortures did absolutely nothing to bring the duo closer. However, it was nice, Edward thought as he stood up switching seats with Riza, that things could be normal again—at least for a little while. He couldn't help but feel like something big was going to go down with Lust and Envy. "Hey Al," He whispered as he leaned against his younger brother; who in comparison was far taller, closer to Roy's height than Edward could ever hope to come close to.

"Hm?" Alphonse peeked open an eye at his older brother. There was a new scar on his cheek that made him feel guilty. He wasn't sure whether the sibling had received it during his stay with Visa and Lust, or if it was something he had sustained during the actual fighting.

"Why did Envy lead you to us? That seems pretty fishy." Edward fidgeted with a loose thread in the blanket's cross stitching.

"I..." Al sighed. He had hoped to avoid this topic until Edward was better. He knew that mentioning the Gate again would stress the blonde out, and that was far from good for his recovering health.

"Spit it out," Edward's eyes narrowed. Al had alluded that he knew something, and that was all it took to set Edward on the trail of knowledge. Alphonse chewed his lip more and sighed deciding it would be better for his brother if he made him wait versus setting him out on the trail of the homonculi.

"No brother. Not until you're better." Alphonse nodded decisively and crossed his arms leaning his head back against the seat. Edward groaned; he only gave in because it was his brother, and he was starting to feel far more exhausted than he should.

"Sir," Riza sighed slapping the Colonel's hand away from her thigh. "I will shoot you, injured shoulder or not." Roy huffed jerking his hand up to his chest. It wasn't like he was trying to feel her up—that was not his intention at all! He was simply trying to warm his hands and they just so happened to travel a little too low for the Luitenant's comfort.

"Sorry," He sighed and glanced across the aisle. The two blonde heads bobbed back and forth with the rocking of the train—each one was in their own dreamland. "How did you guys find us?"

Riza sighed and looked at the Colonel who was curled up rather childishly. "Like Lust said, Envy led us there. I suggest you sleep sir. You've got a lot of paperwork to fill out when we return."

Winry jumped from the couch as she heard the door to the hotel room unlock. She had been maticulously meddling with a new automail design she had come up with. "Hello?" She rushed into the foyer and stared excitedly at the two exhausted blondes that limped in through the door. "Alphonse!" She gasped throwing her arms around the younger of the two. "You idiot!" She frowned pulling back tearfully. The female hated to admit that she was so emotional when it came to her handsome advasary. "You can't ever just leave like that again!"

Alphonse smiled contently as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. They had grown considerably closer since getting his body back—something Ed noticed right off the back. The closeness of the two made it akward for him to be in the same room.

"I'm sorry," Al chuckled and patted her back and looked at Edward. "But they were going to kill him." Edward huffed crossing his single arm over his chest in a last ditch effort to seem defiant; something that was rather hard to do missing two of his limbs.

Winry's eyes darted over Ed, taking a moment to notice his automail was gone. Before she could control herself, her anger took over. "Edward Elric...Where the hell is your automail!?"

"Like I know!" Edward growled crossing his arms. "Lust took it one day...I don't know what she did with it."

Winry frowned at this. Lust...the name sat familiarly on her tongue. "Lust...that's one of those false people isn't it?" Alphonse nodded looking at the ground. He hadn't even tried to ask his brother what Lust or Visa had done to him since he'd been in the dark.

"I just want to sleep." Edward sighed interrupting the blondes train of thought. "Help me Al?"

Alphonse quickly rushed to his brother's side and guided him to the bed. "Are you going to be okay brother?"

Edward looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. Okay? He was probably as far from that as he could be. How long had it been now since he saw Mustang? Mentally, he knew they were safe, but the effects of being with the man twenty four seven for almost four months while they were at war was having a strange affect on the young man. "Honestly, I don't know." He sighed laying back on the bed. "It's weird not having Roy right at my back."

Al smiled softly and pulled the braid from his brothers hair. "I can go get him if you feel like you need him. I'm sure he'd understand."

Understand? That Colonel Ass? Edward could have scoffed at the idea of having to beg Roy to sleep beside him. Yet, somehow, he felt like he could agree with Al.

"Nah," Edward sighed deciding it would be less embarassing if he played tough. "I'm good. I'm too exhausted to really care anyway." Alphonse shook his head chuckling and made his way back out to the sitting area.

"He's asleep?" Winry asked looking up from her design once more. Alphonse nodded and collapsed beside her leaning on her heavily; the exhaustion of the trip was deep in his joints. "Good," She pecked his cheek softly and pushed the table away so he could lay his head in her lap. It was moments like this that she cherished her relationship with Alphonse—the sweet moments that made their love that much better.

"I'm still worried though." Alphonse sighed softly staring at the designs in the ceiling. "He seems off somehow. I can't put my finger on it, but he's not his usual self."

"Well," Winry sighed playing with the bangs of her lover. "He was, you know, at war." She smiled and rubbed his forehead softly before placing a soft kiss. "Just give him time to recoop and recover."

_Edward raced down the dark alleyway; he could hear the voice screaming for him—begging for him to save him. But as Edward reached out, the Gate appeared. The blonde froze jolting backwards, losing his balance at the sudden stop._

_ "Welcome Elric," Truth stepped out of the dark abyss and grinned its toothy smile at him. "Please, step into my office."_

Edward gasped away the nightmare as he sat up. They had been more prevalent recently; taking up most of R.E.M cycle. Each time he awoke, he tried to place the voice screaming for him so desperately. "Shit," he sighed climbing out of the bed and grabbing the crutch that helped him walk.

"Edward," Pinako puffed out a small ball of smoke as she stepped into the blondes room. The fresh scars on his abdomen still surprised her. "Let me see your ports. Alphonse had mentioned they were infected." The blonde frowned staring at her; it took a moment for him to place her face. Her hair had, after all, lightened up in its shade of grey.

"Old hag," he smiled falling back on the bed. The springs creaked under his weight. "When did you get here? I only saw Winry last night!"

Pinako felt herself twitch as she glared at the blonde. Had they really been complaining that he wasn't himself? "Watch your mouth," She growled knocking him over the head with her pipe. "Now that you're completely crippled, I can kick your ass."

Edward rolled his eyes chuckling softly. "How's Mustang?" Edward couldn't stop the words before they came out of his mouth.

"Sore and slightly feverish, but he's okay." Pinako raised her eyebrow at the young mand standing before her. Perhaps that worried nature in his eyes was still the fever talking. No way would her Edward Elric be worried about his commanding officer. "Luitenant Hawkeye is fine as well."

Edward nodded, acting as if he was just about to ask about her. "Good. She'd be twice as pissed if something were to happen to us now. But I need to talk to Alphonse. He knows something about what was going on at Visa's."

"That can wait until later Ed." Pinako sighed unraveling the white bandages around Ed's missing limbs. "For now we've got other things to take care of." The elderly lady frowned at the mess of puss and swollen tissue around his nerves and ports. There was no way they'd be able to connect automail to this injury properly—even without the damages to the ports from the forced removal. "Edward," she sighed patting his head softly. "How do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?"


	6. On the Other Side of Forever

On the Other Side of Forever

Two weeks. That was how long it took for Edward Elric's port to finally clear up of any infection. The whole time, the young man was extremely impatient with his caretakers. How could he expected to be when they were constantly nit picking at him about everything? He sighed limping into Mustang's office—the damn crutch had come in handy over the weeks.

"Edward?" Mustang looked up from his paperwork confused. He had not been expecting the blonde teen today. He was still on medical leave for his ports. "What brings you here?"

"Can it Colonel Bastard," He groaned collapsing onto his favorite couch. "Winry and Alphonse are all over each other, and P inako is constantly picking at me about my milk intake. I need a break!" Roy couldn't help feeling the smirk come over his mouth. Things were finally starting to get back to normal. He was even beginning to see less paperwork about the whole event show up on his desk.

"Relax Ed," He leaned back in his plush office chair. "They're just worried about you. Alphonse has said you've been off since you've got back." Edward scoffed; so that was the new term for it?

"Not off. I'm different yes, but its because of these stupid nightmares." Ed sighed draping his good arm over his eyes. The blocked out light made him realize just how little sleep he had gotten over the week. His eyelids were heavy and very close to shutting completely.

"Nightmares? Edward, have you talked to anyone about them?" Roy leaned forward softly. If anything, he could relate to the young blonde on this matter. He'd been having nightmares as well—not that it was anything new since Ishval. It was just that these nightmares were different. Instead of burning bodies, screaming children, and falling comrades, he was running around inside a white light with black hands reaching out for him. In the distance he can see Edward talking to a shadow, but he can't call out to him for help no matter how hard he tries.

"I can't. Pinako says its just the after affects of the war. Winry is still pissed at me about the automail, even if it isn't my fault. And Alphonse always finds something convenient to do when I try to talk to him." The groaned in exasperation. "It's like, what the hell is the point of you being here if you're not even really going to help?!" His hand tightened into a fist as he pushed his arm harder against his eyes. He was trying to hide the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes.

Roy frowned seeing the distress on his subordinates face. He hated to see Edward struggle to readjust. He knew just how hard it could be. Before he knew it, the Flame was up and gliding across the room to the couch. Edward slumped into him as soon as he felt the indentation on the couch. There was just something about Mustang that seemed to calm him now—not that he would ever admit it.

"Just breath," Roy rubbed Ed's shoulders softly in his best attempt to sooth him. "You're just feeling suffocated and abandoned by them right now, and I'm sure that's not what they mean to do. They want what's best for you Edward. They just don't know how to go about it."

"Its not just that," Edward wheezed softly burrying his face into the Colonel's shoulder. He felt like a little child trying to comfort themselves on their parent's shoulder. "It's...I've got this bad feeling about Lust and Envy. They're up to something big. I just know it." Roy tensed under the blonde and his hand gripped the younger man's shoulder.

"Give yourself a break first Edward. I know you want to chase after them; to figure this whole thing, but you can't do that in your state."

"Why not? I took on Drachma in a simliar state."

"Yes, and we see how well that went don't we?" Roy growled looking down at the blonde locks. He hated to admit it, but he had missed being able to wake up and have the blonde ranting and raging about there not being enough food, or how god damned cold it was. It had gotten considerably lonely since he had returned. Had he tried to go out and make new lady friends? Well of course, the Flame had a reputation to keep in tact. Did that help ease this need for Edward to be by his side? No, and that's what scared him the most. There was no way he'd be able to tell the blonde that he needed him, needed his voice, his height, his hair, his skin—all of it. Without Edward there to wake up next to him, it was like waking up in a hazy fog.

"Mmm," Edward hummmed his eyes heavily lidded. Roy chuckled and rolled his eyes. How had the military come to the conclusion that Edward was an adult again? Hell, that seemed to need more studying than the philosopher stone!

"Fine. You sleep then Edward. I've got paperwork to get back to." Roy moved to stand, but the blonde's sleepy hadn refused to let go of his blue military jacket. "Edward," He smiled softly as the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm just cold so keep me warm, got it? You're the Flame aren't you? So you should be hot!" Edward glared defiantly at the raven haired man.

"Oh?" The smuggness filled the two little letters to overfill. Edward caught on quickly at what the man was insinuating and yelped in frustration, however, that didn't stop the blush that took over his cheeks.

"N-not like that you bastard! I meant warm! Body heat! Temperature wise!" The blonde was quick to explain himself; not that he really needed to. Roy knew what he meant. He simply wanted a little more normalcy back in their relationship first.

"I know," He chuckled pinching the blonde's cheeks before sitting back down on the couch and pulling Edward to him. "I'm kind of tired too actually." Edward glared and shoved him onto his side lightly. Like hell he would give the damned Colonel the satisfaction of being able to complain that Edward had fallen asleep on him.

"Then you should take a nap too."

Pinako knocked on Edward's door. She wasn't surprised when there was no answer. The boy had taken to wandering around the hotel room getting in trouble. "Edward, come here!" She called out as she hobbled down the hallway towards Alphonse's room. He had gone out earlier in the day with Winry.

"Edward!" She growled opening the door and was surprised to find the room empty. For a moment panic siezed her chest as she thought of the young boy that had come into her house so many years ago almost bleeding out. She calmed herself by remind herself just who's son he was—Hoenheim. There was no way Edward would let himself go down easily. "He probably just needed air." The elderly woman decided and treked to the kitchen.

"We're back!" Alphonse laughed jovially as he entered the room his arm draped around Winry's waist. Pinako raised her eye at the development, causing Alphonse to jerk his hand back to his side and look away with a rosy tint to his cheeks. "Where's brother?" He looked around curiously expecting to see the blonde reading on the couch.

"I'm not really sure," the elderly woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "I was just looking for him to check his ports but he's not really here."

"He's probably at Central Command then." Alphonse sighed donning his jacket once more. "I'll go pick him up. I'm sure Mustang is getting tired of him by now anyway." He chuckled softly remembering just how the two personalities collided.

Lust paced angrily around the small home she had infiltrated. It was infuriating to know she was so close and then it was ripped away from her. All she wanted was to have a heart beat; to be considered human again. And after getting so close she was defeated once more by Mustang and his damn band of officers.

"We need a level playing field," She sighed leaning against the wall. "We need someone Edward would give up everything for."

"We almost had him." Envy sneered rolling his eyes. As much as he hated to see the Gate again, he would give anything to completely destroy the Elric brothers. They had caused him enough grief and humiliation throughout their aquaintanceship. "We get that rats brother, we've got him. Why's it got to be him anyway?"

Lust sighed looking down at the floor and brushed a finger through her hair. "I'm not sure. Why DOES it have to be him Hoenheim?" She turned to look at the blonde man wearing the glasses. An evil smirk formed on his face as he stood and rolled his shoulders. Having a new body felt quite good; refreshing he would say.

"Well, simple. He's attached to the Gate already. Truth would open it up a thousand times if the boy were willing to pay the price each time." Hoenheim rubbed his hands together in front of the fire. The nights in Amestris were chilling lately; a fact unnoticed by the homunculi. "We just need a good enough threat that Edward will take it, and like Envy said. I believe that it's Alphonse."

"You're one disgusting being," Lust sneered clicking her tongue at the blonde as she leaned against the wall more. "I quite like this side of you Hoenheim."

"No way," Riza stared horrified at the scene before her. The two alchemists were locked in an embrace snoring on the couch. When had this development occurred, and how had she not stopped it? It wasn't that she wouldn't support the relationship if something did come of it. The whole deal just kind of grossed her out because of just how young Edward still was. There was still a lot of things in life the younger alchemist hadn't quite experienced yet. "Get up, sir." She sighed shaking the ebony haired man's shoulder.

"Ten more minutes." He mumbled sleepily into the blondes ear causing him to twitch and roll over shoving the older man off the couch. "Oh god damnit!" He yelped hitting his hand on the near by coffee table. Groggily, he turned his glare on Edward before looking up at Riza and stretched. "Good afternoon Luitenant Hawkeye." The blonde glared at him in annoyance as she glacned around his office. There were still piles of paper work to be completed and he was taking a nap? There was no way he would get any kind of promotion with this type of behavior.

"You've abandoned your post, Sir." She turned towards him and placed her hand on the .45 glock in her holster. "Need you a reminder that some of this paperwork is due by tonight?" Roy sighed trying to feign away any of the anxiety left over.

"I understand that Luitenant. Would you be so kind as to fetch me a cup of coffee whilst I return to my duties?"

Hawkeye glared but nodded as she walltzed out of the room careful to keep her injured shoulder away from the heavy oak door. "You had best be at least half way done when I return."

Roy sighed and found his place at his desk. If he were to be honest with himself, he would have to say that was the best rest he's had since he's been back from Drachma. He had missed the warm body that always slid up next to him and wrapped his arms around the commanding officers waist. Roy felt a flush come to his cheeks as his mind began to wander off into different realms of possiblity.

"Colonel Bastard," Edward groaned sitting up. His plump cheeks were flushed with sleep and his hair was a knotted mess. "What the hell?" He yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Riza walked in. She wasn't happy that I hadn't completed the paperwork. You can go back to sleep if you'd like." Edward crossed his arms across his chest before stretching heavily; his joints cracking in release.

"No," He sighed staring at the ground ahead of him. "I think I had better get back to the hotel. I'm sure they'll have some nice choice words for me." The blonde rolled his eyes sarcastically as he stood up fixing his red coat. "I'll see you around." He sighed waving backwards as he sauntered out of the door.

The two brothers hadn't even seen each other as they passed in the hall. Alphonse's mind had been dreaming of Winry, and the possibility of a nice happy life together. Edward, however, was trying to get over the knot in his stomach that had settled there since Mustang sat on the couch for a second time. He felt uncomfortable having to admit that maybe he did need the Colonel by his side in order to sleep. It was a weakness he wasn't quite ready to accept yet.

A soft knock sounded on Roy's door causing the man to look up in curiosity. "Come in." He sighed going back to his work. He only caught sight of the auburn coat before the words left his mouth. "Did you forget something Ed?"

"So he was here!" Alphonse chuckled crossing his arms staring at the disgruntled Flame. It was a rare sight to see his military dress so disorganized. His buttons had managed to come undon, and his white undershirt came untucked. "And it looks like you fell asleep at your desk again."

"Sorry Alphonse," Roy chuckled shaking his head leaning back in his chair once more. "But your brother just left. I'm sure if you walk you'll be able to catch up with him!"

Alphonse rolled his eyes at the joke and made his way back out the door. "Alright, thank you Colonel!" He let the oak doors slam shut behind him and made his way into the hallway. Sure enough, the Fullmetal was hobbling down the hallway slowly, the crutch under his arm supporting what his missing leg couldn't. It pained Alphonse to see his brother struggle along like this. After all they had been through, they had never been able to return his brother's body back to the way it was. His brother hadn't even grown over five and a half feet because of the strain of the automail, and the fact that he had to use some of his body composition to complete the transmutation circle. The Gate had taken everything from them as children, and now here they are almost twenty years later, and they're still trying to recover. "Brother!" He called out running towards the blonde and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Alphonse!" Edward chuckled turning curiously looking up into his brother's eyes. "Hey," He frowned noticing the sentiment that caused tears to build at the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong? Winry didn't dump you did she?" Alphonse could have laughed at his brother's cluelessness, had it not been for the sudden explosion that leveled the front of Central Command. The rubble burried the two brothers in cement and support beams.

"Edward!" Alphonse coughed in pain as he tried to push the rubble off of him. "Edward?!" There was no response and the younger Elric began to panic.

"What the hell was that?!" Roy hisses in his office. The walls shook, windows rattled, and the frames cracked.

"Stay here sir, I'll go check. You finish your paperwork." Riza stood from her desk rushing out the oak doors. Mustang groaned and layed his head on his desk. Leave it to his Luitenant to decide that paperwork was far more important than what was going on outside. Another collapse of the building caused the walls to shake once more. The sirens for evacuation began to go off as some of the roofing caved in.

"Alright men!" Mustang rushed out of the office pulling his jacket close to him. "Single file, don't panic." He nodded at his subordinates as he rushed them to the front of Central. What he saw made him freeze in a panic. Standing before him with the arms of Truth reaching out from behind his back was none other than the famed Hoenheim.

"Hello Colonel. I just happened to be in the neighborhood. You haven't seen Edward have you?" No. This wasn't really Hoenheim—even if he couldn't handle being a father he'd never attempt to hurt the young blonde. This was something else entirely at play.


	7. One More Nightmare

One More Nightmare

Edward groaned as the last of the rubble was removed from his body. They stones had battered his body making it far more sore than it already was.

"Ed, can you hear me?" Roy frowned coming into his vision. The blonde flinched reaching up and grabbing at him to make sure he was real. His peripheral vision was still hazy and a sudden panic filled his stomach.

"Roy! We got attacked...The Drachmans!" He hissed pulling his commanding officer down to him. The raven haired man simply wrapped his arms around his small frame and began to pull him out. The disorientation was understandable. Roy was sure a few stones had managed to hit the young man's head.

"No Ed," Roy whispered soothingly as he stumbled over the rubble carrying the young man to a gurney. "Its okay. We're not in Drachma anymore. We're in Central Command, one of the support beams gave out." There was no possible way Roy could tell Ed that they were really attacked by a monster wearing his father's face. That would only drive the boy further into the abyss of a psychological snap.

"We're in Central?" Ed looked around lost; his world was still spinning with everything. "Then where's Alphonse?" He whined gripping tightly at the Colonel's hand. Roy looked over to another gurney where the other blonde was resting up. His arm was bent at an odd angle that made Roy flinch.

"He's right over there," Roy pointed softly giving Edward his other hand to hold. "He's fine, just a few broken bones and a concussion. They're still trying to get people out of the debris. I need to go help okay?"

"No," Edward gasped sitting up. The disorientation frightened him; his world was reeling and right now Roy was his only anchor to keep everything in its place. "You can't go! They'll...they'll get you Roy! You can't!" Visions of the Drachman army danced across Edward's vision; soldiers dressed in white furs with thick coats and long johns underneath slamming their feet into the snow. Roy chewed his lip looking up at the rest of the soldiers. There was chaos in Central and Roy could only concentrate on his subordinate. Guilt began to form a nice little knot and burried itself deep in his stomach.

"Okay, okay." He sighed propping himself against the gurney. "It's okay. I'm staying right here." Its the least he could do until he was called to help alleviate some of the other soldiers.

Winry sighed staring at the ceiling of the room. She was starting to get worried about the brothers. It had been a good six hours since Alphonse left to retrieve Edward. She hadn't even received a phone call to tell her and Pinako that they'd be later than usual. It was at times like this, when she wanted Alphonse to herself so they could cuddle, that she resented Edward. It wasn't that she hated the blonde, far from it. She was simply jealous of Alphonse's devotion to his brother and how he would put him before her sometimes. Even if it had always been that way, she still found herself complaining about it.

"I'm going to go to Mustang's office," She stood sighing and made her way for the door pulling on her new coat. "Maybe they just lost track of time!" Pinako nodded puffing out a ball of smoke.

"Probably. Edward's ports are almost ready to have automail reinsterted. I need to see them today to decide if I need to rebuild the ports themselves or not. He wouldn't miss this kind of appointment on purpose."

Winry nodded tugging on her boots before waving to her grandmother and heading out the door. Walking around Central at night sometimes frightened her. The tall buildings would cast terrifying shadows over the sidewalk, and the fact that there was a night life was intimidating. Especially since she was from a small backwater town. Yet, as she walked down the sidewalk the blonde female oozed self confidence.

"Winry Rockbell? Is that you?" Winry felt her blood stop as she turned to the eerily familiar voice from her childhood.

"No," She gasped staring into the golden eyes of a dead man.

Riza sighed staring at the sleeping Roy Mustang. At some point during the body recovery he had fallen asleep gripping Edward's hand. The position didn't look near comfortable; he was sure to be sore in the morning.

"Luitenant?" Fuery saluted the female in respect. She nodded for him to return to ease. "We've finished recovery ma'am." He looked at the duo who oddly clung to each other. "How are they Elric brothers?" Riza sighed and rolled her good shoulder. The injury from Lust's nail had shot through some bone and moving that shoulder was almost impossible.

"Edward is in some shock. Alphonse is currently getting his arm casted, and they're working on taking some x-rays." Fuery cocked his head. X-ray's were still a new thing in Central. They had been created just a few months before the Drachman war.

"I bet that's terrifying. Having a machine that's able to see into your bones?" Fuery looked down sympathetically. The brother's had always made him feel as if he were supposed to take care of them.

"Alphonse can handle it." Riza assured him smiling softly. A light tint rose to Fuery's cheek as her hand rested on his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it for fear of a bullet being lodged in his head, but he was quite fond of the Luitenant. She had taken over the motherly role that the group needed; basically someone to keep them all in line and keep them concentrated on their work.

"I hope your right."

Little did the young officer know that it was the doctor he would have to worry about. Alphonse found the X-ray system to be fascinating and instantly began to pop off questions. The poor doctor couldn't keep up with the answers he was spouting off.

"Doctor," He questioned after a moment of silence. "Is my brother okay?" Then man sighed; relieved that there was finally something he could answer without having to think too hard.

"He'll be fine! His ports are all in order, he's just got a mild concussion." He smilde softly at the worried brother and snapped a picture of the young man's arm, and a few images of his ribs. "Alright Mr. Elric," He smiled waiting for the images to print themselves. "If you'll go back to your room, I'll have these back to you in just a moment." Alphonse nodded as the nurse lead him out of the room into the room he had been assigned.

"Roy," Edward whined coming too in the small white room. The smell of antiseptic caused his stomach to wrench, and nearly made him gag. The damn hopsital was far too clean for its own good.

"I'm right here." Someone grasped his hand soothingly; however the voice did not belong to Roy Mustang in the least. The blonde cracked open an eye and nearly jolted out of his bed. His heart stopped and the machine nearly went haywire. "Hello Edward." Hoenheim smiled at the blonde that resembled him so much. Edward paled staring at his father; how had he even come back? From what Edward last remembered, his father had been devoured by the Gate in order for it to be summoned.

"How?" His voice croaked painfully as he struggled to sit up. Hoenheim rested an oversized hand on the small chest that he hadn't seen in months.

"Don't sit up yet." Hoenheim sighed softly as his hand moved to brush some of Edward's fly away hairs from his face. "I'm back, and that's all you need to know for now. Unfortunately, it won't be a happy return." Edward glared harshly at the man before him. Was it ever happy when he returned? Edward couldn't think of a moment in his life where he was actually happy to see his father. "You've had run ins with the humonculi right?" Edward frowned tensing as he prepared to lie to his father. Besides, how could he be so sure that it wasn't Envy messing with him? His father had been forced across the Gate.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you should get out." Edward hissed forcing himself to sit up anyway. His flesh arm pointed to the door as he pointedly ignored looking his father in the eyes. Hoenheim frowned standing. It didn't take a second time for him to understand that his oldest son didn't want him there. It wasn't like the blonde man could really blame him; he had been gone for most of the boys life, and when he was involved it only ever ended in some sort of pain or chaos.

"Edward," Hoenheim sighed looking at his son as he made his way towards the door. "I'm not going to leave you alone to fight against them again." He turned to see that his young man was covering his face in the shadows of his bangs. "I promise I'll step up and protect you this time."

"Get out!" Edward roared grabbing the vase next to his bed and hurling it at his father's head. "Just leave!" He sobbed trying to catch his breath shakily. Hoenheim felt his heart clench at the tears that streamed down his son's face. He understood then, that he had more to prove than to just say. Turning, he shut the door behind him softly only to meet the angry glare of Roy Mustang.

"You shouldn't have come back," the raven sneered lightly snapping his fingers creating sparks for emphasis. "We can handle them. We've done it before." He pushed past the older version of the boy inside and slammed the door.

Winry groaned coming too in a strange room. This was not where she last recalled being; in fact, she was walking pleasantly with Hoenheim towards her house when something had hit the back of her head rather hard.

"Hey!" A voice called out across the room causing the headache behind her eyes to splinter. "She's awake!" She glanced up towards the owner of the voice and paled at the familiar face.

"E-Edward?" She whimpered as the blonde walked over to her. It was impossible though; there was no way this was Edward Elric. He didn't have a limp, and there was no automail. No, this was an imposter, and she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hey Win," The imposter sunk down smiling at her gently. Her eyes sharpened as she glared and landed her foot in his face.

"Stop it!" She hissed struggling against the chains that bound her to the wall. "You're not really Eward Elric so take that fae off!"

Ed's face contorted in a sigh. "How did you know?" He smirked as an electrical blue light shifted his body back to its normal state. Envy. "I thought I did pretty damn good."

"You forgot the automail," Lust sighed leaning against the wall. "You're over zealous Envy, honestly." She sighed and pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the blonde. "I'm sorry. We only need you for a moment though."

"For what?" Winry glared as anxiety settled in her stomach. The last time she had been forced to deal with these guys, she almost lost both of the boys.

"Well," Lust smirked licking her lips softly.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Roy frowned into the phone call. Pinako had demanded to speak with Edward, but having learned that the boy was asleep and still recovering, decided against it.

"I mean just that Mustang. Did the military switch the definition? Get yourself a damn dictionary." She sighed worriedly. "She went out to bring the boys home last night, and she never made it back." Roy frowned rubbing his temples. Winry had never made it to Central; she wasn't one of those recovered from the rubble.

"I'll send some of my men to look for her. We've got some criminals running rampid around Central right now, so you had better stay in your house." Roy sighed and motioned for Riza to lean in. "Send Havoc and Falman to look for Winry," His hand covered the speaker of the phone. "You should go as well. We can't risk those bastards getting their hands on someone close to Full Metal." Riza nodded in understanding, and quickly made her way out of the hospital room.

"Roy?" Edward groaned sitting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes groggily. "Roy what's going on?" He yawned and stretched—his limbs popping with the strain.

"Is that Edward?" Pinako puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Put him on." Roy sighed rolling his eyes.

"You have a phone call Edward." The blonde scrunched his nose as his flesh foot touched the cold surface of the linoleum tile.

"Who'zit?" Ed mumbled as his hand reached out for the reciever.

"Hello Edward," The voicxe buzzed over the phone was not Pinako. The blood drained from Ed's face as a flush red set in.

"What the hell do you want?"

Hoenheim found himself walking around Central aimlessly. Something big was going to happen, and he needed to find a way to stop it before it exploded. The tenacity of the homunculi, and of their Father, was surprising. He thought for sure, that after the first battle, they'd all died and that Father lost his power to bring them back. Apparently, that was not so.

It was at times like this when he wished that Trisha was still able to stand by his side as herself, and not some copy of Sloth. He knew that had damaged his boys; being forced to kill the thing they planned to call their mother when they first revived her had caused them some pretty severe mental damage. Blame settled in his chest as he sat himself down at a local coffee shop. There had to be some way to end this before Edward and Alphonse got drug into the ground one more time—possibly for good.

"What can I do?" He sighed burrying his face in his hands.

"Hoenheim?" The familiar voice pricked his ears and he turned to find the short squat woman he had been so fond of. "Well," She sighed sitting in front of him on the other side of the table. "I thought you were dead for good this time. Guess I won't ever to fully enjoy your funeral." Hoenheim chuckled as he looked up. Pinako had always been a good friend of his; she understood what he was going through. She had even taken on his duties as a father and raised his sons after Trisha's death.

"You may get to soon." He nodded in her direction as a waitress made her way over to their table to take their order.

"Not before I witness Edward's I'm afraid." Pinako looked at him pointedly. "He's following too closely behind you. Joining the military, and chasing around the red stone did some damage to that boy. He's made several enemies in his search, and some day they're going to pile up against him, and the end result won't be pretty."

Hoenheim flinched at the similarity he shared with his son. He knew, now, why the living dead were to damn determined to use him to open up the Gate. He was the only one who would fight tooth and nail against Truth—it would give them time to get through the Gate and safely make it to the other side.

Visa glared as her lovely raven haired friend opened the cell doors. "Hurry," She smirked stepping back to let the raging female out of her confines. "The time is getting close. Elric should be here soon. We'll give you the opportunity to spill his blood; as slowly as you'd like." Visa smirked grabbing Lust and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I knew you'd come back for me." She placed her lips over the taller woman's possessively.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! D: Things got pretty hectic for about two weeks and I really just didn't have time to sit down and write! w But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We're getting pretty close to the end here! The climax is coming and I just wanted you guys to know it's been a lot of fun! :D If you guys have any specific fandoms you would like to see me write about (so long as we share them) P.M me! I'd like to do another chapter one instead of loading up several one shots!**


End file.
